Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, started on Dec. 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multiplayer Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow this link. Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month If you want to vote on this click here! August's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is Super24daisy! Congratulations! Featured Article of the Week Go here to vote! This week On Monday, July 14th, 2008, Club Penguin officially announced one of the largest projects the company will ever do. They plan to release a special edition of Club Penguin for the Nintendo Dual Screen (DS), set to be launched by December 30, 2008. Not much is known about the game, other than its title ("Elite Penguin Force), and basic game play. In the game, your penguin is assigned a sacred role ranked superior to the Secret Agents, which, until an official name comes out, will be addressed as an "Elitist". In addition, the Official CP Blog, mentioned that the game will operate with the Nintendo WiFi system... ,br> more... Club Penguin Events Nothing right now! But the new igloo catalouge is out!!! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (51) * Cheats and Glitches (35) * Music * Silly Ideas * Top Agent Announcements *Admins and users!! Go to Club Penguin Wiki:User Lounge or Club Penguin Wiki:Admin Lounge [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 16:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) *I'm trying to adopt the Ben 10 Wiki! Be there if you can help![[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:56, 30 August 2008 (UTC) *If you saw penguins on top of the Night Club, well, I e-mailed Club Penguin about it and said that a certain number of people could get on top. It was just a bug and they are trying to fix it!-- Barkjon 18:02, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *I'm just going to say this once! If you are making a page, check if there is already one made for the topic. The page you make will be deleated.[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 02:21, 23 August 2008 (UTC) *I am proud to annouce happyface is now a sysop. However school has started and now he can barely edit.. Talk about good timing. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 22:02, 22 August 2008 (UTC) * After we caught the crab, we all went to the Pizza Parlor and ate it. You missed a good time!! : Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:28, 22 August 2008 (UTC) * DillyDally has made a complete reformation, and deserves commendment for his actions. The Why Benedict site has been eradicated, and since then, bought out as a worthless redirect to a tabloid... a bishop tabloid. Seriously. DillyDally has recieved an official pardon of all his actions by Co-Webmaster TurtleShroom. He is off the Wall of Shame and Public Banishment. The Club penguin Wiki will now welcome him back into it's ranks as a quality administrator. Oh, and he is NOT a Str00del. * Dancing Penguin will not be on from August 14, 2008 to August 28, 2008. Bye guys! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 22:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *Second CPW Get Together. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *There's a mancala Contest. here is the link: Club Penguin Wiki: Mancala Contest *dogdude is not only back for good but going on vacation to new jersy for a week * Barkjon is back from vacation.-- Barkjon 19:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) * Please don't make a page about a myth, however, if you do, link to it from Myths of Club Penguin, either add to the article here, it's one or the other. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 09:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) *Barkjon has started editing the inactive Dragons Wiki. Please help there if you can!-- Barkjon 23:03, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *The Wiki is having a get together on sunday, see Club Penguin Wiki:Get Together. * Dunklebug Is Proud To Say He Is Back From His BIG Idle Period, Sorry I Just Wasn't On For A While Because of School & I Was Very Busy & Still After School Was Over I Was Busy But Now I'm Not. LETS HUNT SOME VANDALS!! =-o * You've begged. You've pleaded. Now here comes the most awaited Nintendo DS game for Club Penguin fans around: Disney's Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force! Check out the Club Penguin Community Blog for details! * When writing a new User page, remember to not call yourself famous without proper justification, and to have the User: namespace, as well as the Category:Users there. 'Always' categorize ''all pages. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 07:30, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *User:Super24daisy now works on the flapjack wiki harbor *Confused when people start saying LOL IDK and BRB? go to ! *Please choose new articles to be the Featured Article of The Week! *added a second user template for those who dont like green. and is in blue turqouise instead. see Template:User2 *Please join Sockpuppets411 in My attempt to fix these low quality pages. If I have enough help, we won't be done until every page is a superb page! Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for CP all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for CP all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish CP Wiki *Polish CP Wiki *German CP Wiki *Turkish CP Wiki *Dutch CP Wiki See also * Disney's Wiki * Wikia Spotlight Picture of the day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture everyday! Archives ---- {| style="margin-top: 5px;" ---- Current Pin *The Current Pin is at the Boiler Room, near an electrical outlet, to the right og Old News. It is a solid gold newspaper. Current Free Items *Click on the envelope on the top left corner of your screen to view a post card about the new Penguin Mail feature! On the post card you can get a free blue mailbag! *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, ''The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. ---- ---- Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help